DJM Airways
DJM Airways was founded in 2016 by Westjet_Q400 as a small airline. The airline operated small to midsize planes from three airports, as well as from Plus Airways' Quality Airport. At its peak in 2017, it operated short-haul domestic flights, all of them round-trip. DJM means "DJ Mixed" in real life, so the airline plays music on most flights and in the airport before boarding. Staff who work for DJM Airways are usually permitted to work with partner airlines if extra staff are required. History The first plane was a second-hand Boeing 737-800 from another airline. It was purchased along with a Boeing 727 cargo aircraft, with the 737 mainly used for flights until July 2017 when it was retired. In time for Canada's 150th birthday, a Bombardier CS100 in a special livery was also introduced, along with a Bombardier Q400 Dash 8 repainted in the new livery. Following the retirement of the 737, DJM's Dash 8 took on the sole purpose of local flights while the CS100 was put into storage. The Dash 8 later operated out of Warrendale as Seemswise was not as frequently used due to renovations. In August 2017, curlymillers opened a new training center, complete with corporate headquarters and a training facility for various ranks in the group. The training center has a Dash 8 mockup for flight attendant training, interview rooms, jetway and airplane parking for flight training. This facility is the third one operated by the airline and is the second active facility of the airline, the first being Warrendale Regional Airport. Also, the airline announced re-branding of regional services as FlyCentra, expected to fly from Warrendale Regional Airport as its main hub. No FlyCentra flights have been operated yet as of October 2, 2017. In September 2017, DJM Airways acquired Plus Airways and another airport in Australia, Quality Airport, forming what would be the DJM Group. Also included in the deal were the aircraft operated by the airline, including a Boeing 727 slated to retire by October 2017 and an Airbus A380. Since the acquisition of Plus Airways, the airline is hoping to codeshare DJM flights from Quality Airport. Plus Airways has ceased operations as of early 2018 after issues with that airline itself. During the summer of 2017, the company also began to partner with Canadian Airlines, owned by Canada_A300B4Fedex and plans are still in place to begin service to Saskatoon in 2018. In fact, the airline's Q400 was spotted at Saskatoon after it was moved there by curlymillers. Service ceased in November 2017 for unknown reasons and was intended to resume in January 2018, which never happened. curlymillers, the CEO has stated that he is unable to operate flights as he is busy with matters outside of ROBLOX. As of March 20, 2018, the airline's Bombardier Q400-Dash 8 was moved to storage at Saskatoon International Airport where it still sits as a spare plane for Canadian Airlines flights. The rest of the fleet's status is unknown. As of 2019, Canadian Airlines owns DJM's Bombardier Q400 and remains as the only relic of the airline. Types of Service Passengers can choose to fly in business class/premium economy (on select flights) or economy. On all flights, seats are never charged and operate on a first-come, first-served basis. Currently, most seats do not have personal IFE systems and IFEs are not functional on IFE-equipped seats. At Quality Airport, premium passengers may use the lounge located near the departure gates. At the other airports DJM flies to, all passengers share the waiting area at the gate, the traditional practice used by low-cost airlines. At Saskatoon, flights utilizing the agency's propeller aircraft will use the bus transfer gate. DJM does not charge for seats, regardless of travel class to attract free users and seats are given on a first-come, first-served basis. Airports DJM Airways serves three fictional airports and one real life based airport in Saskatoon, where it connects to Canadian Airlines and Wardair. In the future, DJM is expected to serve more destinations owned by other group members and their respective airlines. Fictional * Seemswise Domestic Airport (Closed) * Warrendale Regional Airport (shared with Plus Airways and SkyFire) (closed) * Quality Airport (shared with Plus Airways) (closed) Real Life * Saskatoon International Airport Non-Passenger Facilities * Training Centre Aircraft DJM Airways primarily operates short-haul flights and uses mostly regional aircraft, some to be transferred to regional subsidiary FlyCentra if it begins service. Active/In Storage * Bombardier CS100 (1, in Canada 150 livery) * Bombardier Q400-Dash 8 * Bombardier CRJ-700 VIP (training/VIP aircraft, not painted) Retired * Boeing 737 On Order * ATR 72-300 Demonstrator/Leased * Boeing 747-800 (owned by DJM Group) Accidents and incidents On September 30, 2017, a Bombardier CRJ-700 VIP reported that its gear could not retract after it had taken off from the training centre's runway. It went around and landed safely at the facility after being cleared to land. Only the pilot and co-pilot were onboard at the time and no one was hurt. Category:Low cost